


Первое впечатление

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Напарников не выбирают, они назначаются богами, провидением и еще немного Разум-Даром.
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 3





	Первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> Блайт - это псевдоним Рошешуара, которым он пользовался на заре карьеры в Доминионе, пока его не раскрыли. Во-первых, ему просто не нравится его имя (с чего бы это?), во-вторых, не пристало свободному художнику застревать в одном образе.

Финальную попытку отговориться Камерун предпринял, когда они уже почти дошли до нужного места.

– Моего последнего напарника намотало на айдейдскую ловушку. Может быть, мне не нужен новый? Я приношу неудачу.

– Если угробишь этого – никто не расстроится, – «утешил» его Разум-Дар. – К тому же Раз до сих пор не уверен, не ковенансткая ли это крыса.

– Я не умею выискивать шпионов, – скромно заметил Камерун. – Только готовить.

– Ха, хорошая шутка! Это ведь была шутка? Нет, не говори, Раз не хочет знать… В любом случае, все, что нужно – это приглядывать за хитрым эльфом. Чтобы не убили, не покалечили и не переняли ценные сведения.

– Я постараюсь, но если и он умрет, знай – я предупреждал… – на этом их многозначительную беседу прервал дикий крик.

За три дома от них из дверей выбежала молоденькая альтмерка в новой талморской форме, а следом за ней и альтмер. Он-то и был источником возмутительного шума.

– Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не смей больше приближаться к больным! – прищучив рыдающую девушку у лестницы, орал он. Вид у него был откровенно дикий: бешеный взгляд и всклокоченные волосы дополняли пугающих размеров кровавые пятна – кровью он был измазан с ног до головы и Камерун, наметанным глазом прикинув количество, решил, что он не иначе как кого-то принес в жертву. – И диплом свой засунь в п… подальше! Забудь про медицину, это не твое! Неужели в Талморе негде выслужиться, мало задниц, которые надо лизать?!

Разум-Дар заметил, что Камерун отстал на шаг и к тому же настороженно потянулся к луку – ладонь, правда, почти сразу же и опустил, но первое впечатление от нового напарника все одно вышло… специфическим.

– Блайт! – решил вмешаться он. Альтмер резко обернулся, одарив его не менее диким взглядом. Девушка воспользовалась этой заминкой, чтобы сбежать – тихие всхлипы напоследок сорвались на судорожный полувздох-полувой и затихли вдали. – Шуметь нехорошо.

Тот раздраженно махнул рукой, а потом выдохнул, зажмурился и подставил лицо мягким утренним лучам солнца.

Впрочем, прежде чем они подошли настолько, чтобы начать разъяснительную беседу о культурном поведении, принятом в пределах Альтмерского Доминиона, из дома выбежала еще одна заплаканная альтмерка, но эта, в отличие от прошлой, упала перед Блайтом на колени.

– Что вы в самом деле, неудобно же… – растерявшись, тот попытался ее поднять, в то время как альтмерка упорно пыталась расцеловать ему руки, сбивчиво бормоча благодарности.

– Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? – честно спросил Камерун.

– В общих чертах, – уклончиво ответил Разум-Дар.

– …могу ли я надеяться, что он когда-нибудь встанет на ноги? – с упрямой надеждой в глазах спросила женщина, когда Блайту наконец-таки удалось поднять ее саму.

– И встанет, и даже побежит, – заверил тот. – Дайте ему и мне отоспаться, а завтра я зайду к вам и расскажу, как ухаживать дальше. Сделаете, как я сказал – и все будет в порядке.

– Сегодня, – произнес Разум-Дар. – Твое завтра – это сегодня, – и когда остальные вообще перестали понимать, что происходит, кивнул женщине и добавил. – Целитель заслужил хотя бы таз горячей воды, правда?

Та посмотрела на Блайта по-новому, всплеснула руками и умчалась в дом.

– А вот теперь поговорим, – закончил Разум-Дар.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – Блайт скрестил руки на груди. – Я вообще просто мимо проходил.

– Разумеется. А теперь по-порядку.

– Ай, да что там рассказывать! Малец один заигрался и упал с дерева – очень неудачно, открытый перелом ноги заработал. Тут эта девонька, вся такая – Талмор вам поможет, я закончила столичную академию, сейчас мигом на ноги поставим. Поставила. Уж не знаю, как она умудрилась – отвлеклась скорее всего – да только ногу ему разворотила, как будто розочку заставила распуститься. Вот на вопли безутешных родных я и подтянулся – не смог пройти мимо.

– Вылечил?

– Столичная академия, знаете ли, не только на Саммерсете есть, – задрал нос Блайт.

– Кровь, – неожиданно вмешался в разговор до этого молчавший Камерун. – На ней не было крови. Почему?

– Потому что пока я мальцу ногу из ошметков обратно собирал, она пятна с мантии сводила. Свежие легче поддаются, – зло ответил Блайт, но тут же снова успокоился и почесал подбородок. – Не надо ей людей лечить, правда…

– Раз поговорит с местным куратором, – кивнул Разум-Дар.

– А теперь, если вы меня простите, я пойду. У меня вообще-то свидание, и я почти на него опоздал…

– Стоять, – сказал Разум-Дар. – Ты уже на него опоздал. Это утро, Блайт, не вечер, и праздничные гуляния были вчера.

– Да ладно! – совершенно искренне удивился тот, потом прищурился и посмотрел в сторону восходящего солнца. – У вас на юге совершенно не разберешь – утро, вечер… Аннабель! – спохватился он. – Она прождала меня весь вечер, мучаясь неизвестностью! Как думаешь, если я прямо сейчас брошусь к ней и упаду к ее ногам, она поверит, что я действительно не мог прийти?

– Если пойдешь в таком виде – разумеется, поверит. Но на взаимность можешь больше не рассчитывать.

– Это да… – огорченно согласился Блайт, разглядывая напрочь испорченную одежду. – Эх, новая куртка – и опять месяца не продержалась…

– Раз, – спросил Камерун, улучив момент. – Если он хочет сбежать – зачем предупреждает заранее? Только усложняет все.

– Сбегать посреди разговора без предупреждения невежливо. К тому же это называется «заговаривать зубы».

– Альтмеры разговаривают с зубами?

– Нет-нет-нет, заговаривать. Это значит, что он пытается заболтать старину Раза и думает, что это сработает.

Блайт кашлянул.

– Разговаривать обо мне так, будто я вас не слышу – тоже невежливо. Представишь своего друга?

– Разумеется. Это Камерун из клана Осиных Кусей, он будет сопровождать тебя в новом путешествии.  
Блайт, словно впервые увидев Камеруна, умильно улыбнулся и нагнулся к нему, опершись ладонями о колени.

– А кто это у нас здесь такой ма-аленький…

И тут же получил в нос кулаком.

– Бла-айт, – закатил глаза Разум-Дар. – Сколько раз тебе говорить – не дергать хаджитов за хвосты и не сюсюскать с босмерами. Так и будешь отхватывать каждый раз.

– Никак не могу привыкнуть, – ответил тот, осторожно трогая переносицу. – Раньше мне не доводилось видеть столько очаровательных экзотических созданий, только редгардов и орков.

– Это было невежливо? – невозмутимо спросил Камерун. – Я старался бить не слишком сильно.

– Не невежливей, чем он поступил с тобой, – успокоил его Разум-Дар. – Так вот, Камерун будет сопровождать тебя в новом путешествии. Все подробности здесь, – и протянул Блайту свиток, скрепленный королевской печатью.

– Я уже говорил, – сразу посерьезнел Блайт, скрещивая руки на груди. – Я не буду сражаться за королеву, шпионить для королевы, убивать за королеву или что вы там еще придумаете. Я клятву давал.

– А Раз говорил, что ты – ковенантский шпион, и только безграничное милосердие Раза позволяет тебе ходить на воле. К тому же, за клятву можешь быть спокоен – королева просит тебя разобраться с болезнью, что поразила одну из деревень. Это ты можешь сделать?

– Ну может быть. Но…

– Вот и отлично. Удачи, бойцы! – и прежде, чем Блайт успел хоть что-то возразить, Разум-Дар исчез в облаке дыма.

– Что?! Опять! Ах ты ж блохастый коврик, всегда сбегает! – возмутился Блайт. Они с Камеруном посмотрели друг на друга.

– Скажи мне, где тебя искать, чтобы я тоже мог сбежать, а ты – спокойно умыться, – попросил Камерун.

– Это будет потрясающее путешествие… – вздохнул Блайт. Но свиток выбрасывать не стал.


End file.
